


The Away Games

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Fred and Jamie talk before departing for their friendlies..





	The Away Games

"This is worse that the time Aunt Hermione wanted to teach us how to fly Muggle and we ended up stuck at Heathrow for hours." Fred plucks himself down next to where Jamie is sitting. The entire English Quiddith team has been stuck in a tiny room waiting for their portkey to be activated and they are getting restless. "Merlin, how long do we need to stay here?"

"Until the two Ministries figure out what to do after we got caught smuggling alcohol into the country. Bloody Saudis want us to stay sober while there. Pretty sure Plumpton is ready to hex anyone suggesting that she comply," Jamie answers, chuckling.

"And why the hell are we playing there over the Christmas break?" Fred asks.

"Because it's hot and because they have plenty of money and pay the league a fortune. I mean to bring the beauty of the sport to those who don't have it," Jamie adds with a smirk.

"You could have been a politician. It's bloody boring."

"Which is why I play Quidditch. Politics can wait until I'm too old to play competitively." He is ambitious enough that he hasn't dismissed a career in politics. He knows that with his name and the recognition from Quidditch, he doesn't have to go the Auror route. The Department of Magical Games and Sports is a much better alternative.

"You're already picturing yourself in Aunt Hermione's office, aren't you?" Fred says, laughing. "You'll have to fight Lucy for that job. I hope you know that."

"We can share it. A few years each, like Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy," he says, because he loves family and can let her have this.

"Focusing on my pressing concerns." Fred casts a privacy spell. "You're rooming with Malfoy. What's that about?"

"Hey, you refuse to room with me, say that I'm too high maintenance." Jamie doesn't actually answer the question, although he has an answer ready. HHe'll have to avoiding any direct answer at first and misdirect, because Fred would never believe his first answer.

"You are too high maintenance," Fred answers. "That's never stopped you from tormenting me before this trip."

"My ego can only take so many rejections and you've been telling me no since I made the roster." He looks at where Roxie is talking to Plumpton. "Besides, it's not fair that I room with you and your sister is all alone."

Fred snorts. "My sister wants nothing to do with me unless we're on the pitch and you know it. She and Plumpton are rooming together as usual."

"You and Roxie are brilliant on the pitch, though. I love watching you move in the air, because it's more than just predicting where the other will be. You _know_ it. The rest of the league is happy that you two aren't on the same team." He admits, although he'd love to have both of his cousins play for the Wasps.

"You should tell my dad. He's still upset that neither one of us wanted to deal with the store," he said, rolling his eyes. "As if it even compares to this."

"I know." Jamie grins. "Although, pretty sure that most of the English players hate us for taking up three spots on the team."

"Wait until Lily joins us. I'm giving her another year before she's on the roster. Next World Cup, there'll be two Weasleys and two Potters on the team." He smirks. "And a Malfoy, with whom you're sleeping."

"With whom I'm sharing a room," Jamie answers, with a grin.

"And you still haven't said why," Fred answers.

"Because I've explained myself already. We thought it would show a sense of unity since we barely have any time to practice. We have two games, before we have to be back for Christmas and then another two in January, and then back to the league." Jamie shrugs. "It's not like we'll have the time to build a real team."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter because these are friendlies," Fred points out.

"These two, yes, but in January, we'll be playing for the European Cup qualifier and those matter." Jamie has thought this through and has an answer ready for anything, even if he doesn't like lying to Fred.

"I'm not buying what you're selling, Jamie." Fred pats his knee. "I hope you know what you're doing, because this won't impact just the games, but you and Al."

"Nothing is happening," Jamie repeats, because technically they haven't even fucked yet. It was just a blowjob.

"And I'd believe you if you didn't have your eyes on him the entire time we've been sitting here. Whatever it is, whatever you're planning, be careful, and," Fred keeps going before Jamie can say anything else, "if you decide that it's finally time to stop fucking around, then it's cool, too, Jamie." He puts an arm around Jamie. "As your older cousin, it's my right to take the piss out of you for thinking about a Slytherin, but I'm also here if you want to talk."

Jamie rests his head against Fred's shoulder. "Not yet, Fred, but maybe soon."

"Okay. Just remember that you have a family that supports you; you don't always have to do things alone." Fred squeezes Jamie's shoulder for a brief moment. "Looks like we're finally ready to move. Got your firewhiskey hidden."

Jamie grins. "As well as you do. Let's go get drunk in Saudi Arabia."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Stuck in the airport over the Holidays.


End file.
